


君と、ふたりで

by plum_pot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), アジクロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: @plum_pot_221bでツイートしていたものです。「A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square」の歌詞を読んで爆発した結果！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2ページ目がR18（今回書いた分）  
> 1ページ目だけでも読めると思います。  
> ツイートしたものから時系列を少し入れ替えています。

アジラフェルはおれのことを間違いなく愛してる。おれは……、おれのことは置いておこう。アジラフェルの話だ。  
美味しい店を見つけたら誰に言う？  
うまい酒を見つけたら誰に言う？  
美しい花を、美しい光景を見たら、素晴らしいお芝居を見たら、音楽を聴いたら誰に言う？  
アジラフェルはおれに言う。おれも同じだ。お互い、趣味は合わないことも多いけれど、ずっとそうだった。  
これが友人じゃなくて何なんだ？  
ちょっとした知り合いか？  
おれはハスターにもリガーにも言いたくない。あいつらは地上の音楽や服装をバカにしているし、そもそもあいつらには話が通じなさすぎる。

+++

これは少し前の話だ。二十年前、いやもっと前だったか。  
教会でアジラフェルを助けてやってからしばらくした頃だったと思う。まだ二人とも『最後の日』がついに訪れようとしている、なんてことも知らなかった。教会で悪魔が天使を助けるなんて、言葉にするとおかしな話だ。万一の保険として聖水がほしいと言ったらアジラフェルが怒ってそれきり、しばらく会っていなかった。そういうことはこの六千年で、ままあることだった。会う理由や会わない理由があったりなかったり、しばらく会わずにいて、また偶然会ったり、どちらかが連絡を取ったりする。  
それはともかくとして、教会で会ったあと、アジラフェルは突然クロウリーに電話を掛けてきた。なんでも素晴らしいワインを手に入れたから飲もうと。  
その日は薄暗い曇りがちの日で、クロウリーが電話を切って出かけようとすると、雨がぽつぽつ降り始めたが、それは霧のようで、激しく降ることはなかった。  
湿った通りに降り立つと、本屋はすでに『CLOSED』の札が掛かっていたが、扉に鍵は掛かっていなかった。扉を押して入ると、薄暗く埃っぽい空気が鼻先をかすめる。  
『クロウリー！』  
本を売る気のない本屋の店主は飛び上がるようにしておれを出迎えた。  
『ずっと探していたワインをついに手に入れたんだよ！ この間君にも話しただろ？ ついに手に入れたんだよ！』  
興奮と期待に満ちたアジラフェルは頬を火照らせて手を揉みながら、クロウリーを見た。それは老舗（といっても五百年以下だ）ワイナリーのもので、近年特に評価が上がったために入手困難になったものだった。以前はここまで手に入りにくいものではなく、アジラフェルとクロウリーはちょくちょく飲んでいた。  
『まだ飲んでない、せっかくだから君と一緒に飲もうと思って』  
アジラフェルはワインを持ち上げて見せた。  
つまりアジラフェルはまだ飲んでいなかった。  
アジラフェルはせっかく見つけたワインを自分一人では味見することもなく、クロウリーと一緒にワインを飲みたかったのだ。  
これがどういうことか分かるか？  
いや、きっと誰にも分からない。  
紀元前からずっとそうじゃなかった。数年後に会うこともあれば、数十年会わなかったこともある。お互い、顔を合わせて少しだけ話して、ついでに美味いものを食いに行った。  
何年も、何十年も、何百年も地上で暮らしていると自然とアジラフェルもクロウリーも、地上の……、アジラフェルに言わせると『神がもたらす日々の歓び』、つまり美味い料理に詳しくなり、そして山の上の禁欲を守る僧侶たちのように拒否する理由もなかった。  
そうして何十年、何百年、何千年が過ぎたとき、このワインが六千年で最高のワインだと思ったとき……、その喜びを分かち合えるのはお互いたった一人しかいなかった。  
天国にも地獄にも、天使たちも悪魔たちも人間たちも分からない。だって何千年も地上で暮らしていないから。その素晴らしさを理解できるのは、地球上の、今このときがどんなに美しいかを理解できるのはたった一人しかいない。  
千年でも十分なのに、それが六千年続いている。  
なのにアジラフェルは否定する。友人じゃないという。アジラフェルいわく、天使だから。君は悪魔だから。  
はじめはそんなものかと思っていたが、次第にクロウリーには分からなくなった。  
先日、アジラフェルとクロウリーはどちらも譲らないまま平行線を辿る、意味のない会話を交わした。  
『六千年、なんだかんだつきあいが続いてるのに？』  
そうクロウリーが言うと、アジラフェルは最大限に曖昧な言葉を使いながらきっぱりと否定した。  
『確かにそうだけど、つ、つきあいと呼べるようなものはないよ。地球で、お互い長くやるべきことをやってるなかで、自然と……、じゃない、君とはある種の……、いや、そうじゃなくて……。とにかく、つきあいじゃない』  
アジラフェルは下手くそな嘘を吐く。いや嘘じゃないけれど、本心でもない。  
『嘘つけ！』  
『嘘じゃない！ つきあいなんてありえないよ』  
もう一度嘘つきと叫ぼうとして止めた。アジラフェルに何を言っても無駄だ。強く押せば、もっと強い『NO』が来るかもしれない。一瞬、喉がつまった。一瞬、何を言えばいいか分からなくなる。頭のなかで百通りの言葉が、落ち葉が風に吹き上げられるように駆け巡って、口から出ることなくまた地に落ちていった。嘘だろうと嘘でなかろうと、はっきりしているのは、アジラフェルがクロウリーを愛してるとは口に出すつもりはないということだ。そのことに少しばかり傷ついた。少しだけだ。あくまでほんの少しだけだ！  
ふーん、と興味なさげにクロウリーは答えて（実際、そうだ、興味がない）椅子から立ち上がって歩き出した。もうしばらくこの本屋に寄りたくないと思った。アジラフェルが大嘘つきで、バカやろうだからだ。  
アジラフェルには好みがある。断じて天使のもつ『なんびとも愛する』とかいうものではない。お気に入りの本、お気に入りの料理、お気に入りの寿司屋、お気に入りの服……、そのなかにクロウリーも含まれているのは明らかだ！ 明らかだと思う。  
『嘘つき！』  
とクロウリーは大声で叫んでから愛するベントレーに乗り込んだ。本屋の奥からため息交じりの声が聞こえた気がした。  
――せっかくのワインなのに。

+++

それから世界の終わりが迫る頃、二人はいつものように、奇跡的に席の空いているリッツで食事をして、それから本屋に移動してワインを飲んだ。クロウリーとアジラフェルはソファに座っていたが、いくらか飲むうちに会話は、糸の切れた凧のようにあっちへ飛びこっちへ飛び、たぐり寄せてもなかなか戻ってこなくなる。  
クロウリーはソファに横になり、行儀悪くアームに脚を乗せると、背中がアジラフェルに当たった。  
「クロウリー、重いよ」  
「重い？」  
お互い、肉体の重さなどあってもないようなものじゃないか？  
本屋にある古いソファは妙に硬くて居心地が悪い。これも万一訪れて座った客が早々に立ち上がりたいと思わせるためだ。だがアジラフェルはあたたかくてふかふかしている。このまま眠るのも悪くないなと思う。  
そしてワインはいつか喧嘩したときに飲んだものと同じだった。アジラフェルがクロウリーを友人だと認めなかったときのワインだ。苦い思い出が蘇る。このワインは嫌いだと思ったが、実際、口に出していたらしい。アジラフェルが聞き咎める。  
「嫌いって君……、前、……、19、1962年に飲んだとき……」  
「19、6……1年だ」  
「違う、2」  
「1」  
「2、君……、美味しいと言っただろ」  
「1！」  
クロウリーは頭を逸らしてアジラフェルを見た……、見ようとして、ソファから落ちかける。アジラフェルの姿が視界の端に回って見える。  
「2！ 美味しいのに、どうして……」  
嫌いだと言うの？  
困惑したような声に急に腹が立ってくる。ワインのことは好きだの嫌いだの、簡単に言えるくせに。クロウリーのことは好きだって言わない。  
「お前が嘘つきだから！」  
クロウリーは叫んだ。  
「な、う……、そん、嘘つきは君だろ」  
クロウリーはアジラフェルを見るのを諦めてソファとアジラフェルの背中に体を預けて沈み込んだ。腹は立つが、それはそれとして心地良い眠りの波が押し寄せてくる。クロウリーは眠るのが好きだ。世界はまだ来ない。眠れるのはいいことだ。  
「友人なのに嘘ばかり……」  
「それは……君の方だろ」  
――美味しいものを美味しくないと言うなんて。  
美味しくないとは言ってない。嫌いだと言ったんだとクロウリーは返したつもりだった。  
眠りに入りかけたクロウリーは、アジラフェルが何か重要なことを言った気がした。  
いや、言わなかったのだ。アジラフェルは友人だということを否定しなかった。きっと酔っ払っているせいだ。  
アジラフェルが認めようと認めまいと、二人は友人で、アジラフェルはクロウリーのことを愛してる。だって悪魔が愛してしまっているのだ。  
――愛してるのに！  
背中に感じるアジラフェルがあたたかくて気持ちいい。日なたで寝そべっているような。クロウリーは眠りに落ちながら、何千年か振りに蛇に戻ったような気分になった。  
アジラフェルは、眠りに落ちたクロウリーの顔を見つめていた。  
クロウリーは自分が『愛してる』と口に出して言ってしまったことに気づかなかったし、眠るクロウリーに天使がこっそりとキスをして、良い夢を見るようにと言ったことを知らなかった。  
ただ翌日、酔いを覚まさなかったことで二日酔いの頭痛とともに目を覚ましたクロウリーは、なんだか恐ろしい夢を見たように思った。  
言うならば天国のふちに立っているような、教会に近づいたときのような、空気が神の祝福に満ちていたような……。  
クロウリーはぶるりと背筋を震わせた。

+++

それから世界の終わりが迫ったけれど、来なかった。  
アジラフェルの本屋が燃えたため、クロウリーは自分の家に泊まるように誘い、アジラフェルは最初拒否したが、結局ついてきた。  
フラットの扉を開けてやって、いつもならアジラフェルが「お先にどうぞ」と言うところを、クロウリーは首を傾けて天使に入るよう促した。アジラフェルが来るのは初めてだ。緊張しているように見えるとクロウリーは思った。  
そもそもこのフラットにクロウリー以外の者が訪れることはない。  
滅多に来ないが、迷い込んだ訪問販売や近隣住民には幻覚を見せて脅している。それからこれも招いた客ではないが、ハスターとリガーは聖水を浴びせて殺し脅した。クロウリーが招いたという意味ではアジラフェルは初めての客だった。  
「適当にしてくれ。客が来ることなんて……、もてなしは期待するな」  
「ああ、いや！ 構わないでくれ。私はお茶くらいあれば……」  
コートを掛けるところを示して軽く部屋を案内する。キッチンに行って、使っていないが奇跡的にあったポットとカップ、奇跡的にあった茶葉を引っ張り出す。それからワイン。  
アジラフェルは居心地悪そうにしていたが、リビングルームのソファに腰を下ろし、そこでいつから借りていたか忘れたが、アジラフェルから借りた本を見つけて取り上げた。表紙にグランド・グリモアと書かれている。  
「これ……」  
「ああ、それ、返すの忘れてた」  
「君に貸したのは……1958年だっけ？」  
アジラフェルの本屋には魔術書もあった。もともとは教会に悪魔の本として寄せられたものだ。人々は、悪魔の本を焼却すると中に閉じ込められた悪魔が解き放たれると信じていた。それでアジラフェルに保管してほしいと頼む。その本もそんな本の一つだった。クロウリーは興味本位で借りたはいいものの、続く与太話に数ページで飽きてしまった。  
クロウリーは大きく伸びをした。今日は大変な一日だった。熱いシャワーを浴びて眠って……、悪魔は寝る必要も風呂に入る必要もなかったが……、クロウリーはどちらも好きだった。魔術書を読み始めたアジラフェルに、シャワーを浴びて寝ると言ったところで、ふとあることを思いついた。  
思いついた時点では良い考えだと思ったのだが。  
クロウリーはアジラフェルの手から魔術書を取り上げて膝にのし掛かった。クロウリーは肩にしなだれかかってアジラフェルを見上げる。アジラフェルの、困惑した瞳がクロウリーを見る。密着すると、かすかにアジラフェルの最近のお気に入りのコロンが鼻先をかすめる。ムスクの胸の奥にどこか残る匂い、それとかすかにシトラスとダージリンティーがまざる。好きな匂いだと思った。コロンを変えてもアジラフェル自身の匂いがあって……クロウリーは……、アジラフェルがつけるものなら何だって……、いや、そうじゃない。今はアジラフェルのコロンについて考えてる場合じゃない。  
「クロウリー？」  
クロウリーは天使の耳もとに口を近づけて囁いた。  
「シャワー、一緒に入るか？」  
しかし思うような結果にはならなかった。クエスチョンマークを浮かべたような顔をしたままアジラフェルは答えた。  
「……二人で入ったら狭いんじゃないか？」  
「十分な広さがある」  
「うーん、申し出はありがたいけど私はいいよ。まぁ、我々には必要ないしね」  
君は風呂が好きなんだっけと天使は言った。クロウリーは内心頭を抱えた。分かりにくすぎるのか？  
エンジェル、と、とっておきの甘い声を出して誘った。  
「エンジェル。広いバスタブもある。アーモンドミルクとハニーのバスミルクもある。気持ちいいことしたくないのか……？」  
「水浴びが気持ちいいことは同意するよ。私もときどきシャワーを浴びる」  
アジラフェルはクロウリーの肩を掴んでそっと引き剥がした。  
「こんなに顔を近づけて話さなくても大丈夫だよ。……何かあった？」  
アジラフェルは何か悪いものを食べたのだろうかというような顔をしてクロウリーを見ていた。  
すっかりバカバカしくなったクロウリーはアジラフェルの膝を降りて浴室に向かった。

くっついたり離れたり猫みたいだなと思われていることをクロウリーは知らなかった。  
――いや、蛇か。

実のところ、クロウリーがアジラフェルを誘惑するのはこれが初めてではない。過去にも何度か誘ったことがあるが、これといった反応は得られなかった。美味しい店を見つけたから行こうと言うと、悪魔の誘惑か？なんて言うのに、クロウリーがいざ『誘惑』しても気づかない。  
天使には性欲がないんだろう。天国は性を否定するわけじゃないし、アジラフェルは男性としての肉体を持っているが、あまり意識することはないのかもしれない。  
美味しいもの食べたりワインを飲んだりする欲望や、稀覯書を集める欲望はあるくせに！とクロウリーは思った。  
クロウリーはバスタブにたっぷり湯を張って体を沈めた。浴室はアーモンドミルクとハニーの甘ったるいバスミルクの匂いに満ちる。クロウリーも自分の肉体が望むものに応えるのが好きだ。何といっても悪魔だし。悪魔は欲に従って生きるものだ。アジラフェルも、食事と同じように楽しめばいいのに。とはいえ……。  
――おれだってどうしても、どうしても、あいつとセックスしたいというわけじゃない。  
そもそもアジラフェルは興味なさそうだし。クロウリーは無理強いには興味ない。服装だってセクシーさとはほど遠い。なんならいつも時代遅れだ。服がくたびれるまで着続けるのだ。いったん気に入ったものはずーっと好きなのだ。だからアジラフェルは絶対にクロウリーのことが……、いや、止めておこう。そんなアジラフェルが……、それにどんな服を着ていても……、いや、何でもない。  
だいたい悪魔なのだから、肉欲を満たそうと望めば相手はいくらでもいる。悪魔と交わりたい人間たちはたくさんいるし、アジラフェルの言うとおり、悪魔は誘惑するものだ。  
とはいっても、クロウリーはインキュバスでもサキュバスでもなかった。人間たちの中には悪魔は乱交するものだと思っているものもいるようだし、実際、悪魔たちの中にも『パーティー』を開いているやつらもいるようだが、クロウリーは参加したいと思わない。  
クロウリーも肉欲を感じるが、欲望を満たしたい相手は天国にいる天使たちにも地獄にいる悪魔たちにも地上にいる人間たちにもいなかった。ただたった一人、地上に住んでいて、客に本を売るつもりのない本屋を経営している天使だけだ。  
浴室に満ちる、アーモンドミルクとハニーの甘ったるい匂いはどこか、美味しいものに目がない天使の匂いを思わせる。湯はあたたかくクロウリーを包む。クロウリーは唸ってバスタブの縁に頭を載せた。白く濁った湯のなかで、手を伸ばして腹に触れ、太ももに触れた。ときどきクロウリーは、肉体の求めに応じて自慰にふけることがある。アジラフェルのことを考える。  
クロウリーは突然、壁一枚向こうに本人がいることを思い出してハッとした。甘ったるいバスミルクの湯から出て洗い流す。  
肉体を持っているが、天使にも悪魔にも、生理的な欲求を満たすことは特に必要ない。  
アジラフェルはあたたかくて一緒にいると楽しい。彼がそばにいればいい。  
ただ、なんというか……。  
もし、とクロウリーは思う。  
自分が求めるものに初めて気づいたのは18世紀の終わりだった。それからクロウリーは逃げるように眠って、気がつくと百年経っていた。

翌日、アジラフェルの本屋はもとに戻っていて、天使と悪魔の短い同居は終わった。  
結局、変わらないとクロウリーは思った。  
世界が終わり、すべてが終わるだろうと思ったのに。  
今の生活がなくなるのは嫌だろうと、アルマゲドンを一緒に止めるようアジラフェルを説得したのはクロウリーだった。しかし、今こうして変わらない生活が続くことを喜んでいいのか、悲しんでいいのか分からなかった。

+++

アジラフェルが本屋に戻って以来、なんとなく、クロウリーは本屋を避けていた。特に理由はない。まったく理由はない。第一、これまでも何百年か会わないことだってあったのだ。お互いの仕事がない限り、会う理由はないし、地獄はいまだ手を出してこない。アルマゲドンを止めようとした、この11年間が普通ではなかったのだ。  
アジラフェルがクロウリーに電話を掛けてきたのはまだ朝も早いうちだった。クロウリーはまだシーツの中にいた。  
「クロウリー、その、……」  
アジラフェルは口ごもった。まるで、何かまずいことが起こって、しかもクロウリーにも影響があるので伝えにくい、みたいな声で、クロウリーは一気に目が覚めた。まさか天国が何か言いだしたとか、新たなる終末の日の予言が発見されたとか？  
「エンジェル？ 何かあったのか？」  
「いや！ 何もない、何もない！ ただ、その……、今夜一緒に食事をしないか？」  
「？ いいぜ」  
クロウリーは困惑した。何のことはない。いつもの食事の誘いだった。  
「それはよかった！ じゃあ、夕方六時に私の店に来てくれ。待ってるよ」  
そこで電話は切れた。クロウリーは受話器を見つめた。六千年の間、何度一緒に食事をしたか分からないくらいだ。まあ、確かにここ最近は避けていた。といっても一ヶ月くらいだろうか。アジラフェルは何もないと言ったが、クロウリーは一抹の不安を覚えつつ、約束の時間にアジラフェルの本屋へと向かい、それからリッツへ行くことになった。  
何かあるはずだとクロウリーは思っていたが、食事も話の内容もいつもと変わらなかった。  
前に美味しいと思った、完璧な焼き加減のロゼのラム肉が出てくる。ひそかにもう一度食べたいと思っていたものだった。ワインは、以前揉めたのとは違うが、老舗ワイナリーのものだ。これも好きでよく飲んでいて、しかし最近は手に入りにくくなって飲んでいなかった。食事もワインも完璧で、アジラフェルはなぜ電話口で躊躇っていたのか話すこともない。  
レストラン内では、メロウな音楽がかすかに流れていた。昔、流行ったジャズだった。この音楽がよく流れていたときのことをふと思い出す。  
アジラフェルは覚えているだろうかとクロウリーは思った。あれはホテルに二人で初めて来たときのことだった。アジラフェルはすっかり気に入って、それ以来、ときどき来るようになった。昔も今も変わらず、照明を落としたテーブル席の上に置かれた白いキャンドルに、ちらちら小さな炎が揺れている。  
「クロウリー、何かあった？」  
「え？」  
「いや、今日は口数が少ないから……」  
何か気になることがあるのかと、とアジラフェルは訊いた。それはお前の方じゃないかとクロウリーは思ったが、口には出さなかった。  
「そうか？」  
アジラフェルは何とも言えない表情でクロウリーを見ていた。  
食事を終えた二人はリッツを出てバークリー・スクウェアに向かって歩いた。クロウリーは行儀悪くワインボトルを持っていった。  
レストランで掛かっていた、あの曲が流行っていた頃……、そのときも同じように食事のあとにバークリー・スクウェアに行った。今夜と同じように、晴れた夜空に美しく星がきらめいていた。春先の夜気は寒くもなく、蒸し暑くもない。どこかからかすかに甘い花のかおりがして、鳥の透き通った声が聞こえていた。  
あのとき、二人とも上機嫌だった。食事は美味しかったし、春の夜は心地良かった。二人ともこの生活が気に入っていた。食事をすることも、夜星を眺めることも。アルマゲドンが来るなんて二人とも思っていなくて、この生活が永遠に続く気分さえしてた。  
だからクロウリーが遠くの惑星に旅行に行きたいと言ったとき、アジラフェルはいいねと言ったのだ。実際、地球を離れると、上も下も何か言うかもしれないから、何か行く理由を考える必要がある。二人とも本気では考えていなかった。なぜなら地球での生活に満足していたから。  
夜空を眺めてアジラフェルは言った。  
――ちょっと地球の外に行くのも悪くないね。  
アジラフェルは確かにそう言った。クロウリーはにんまりしてアジラフェルを見た。アジラフェルは穏やかにクロウリーに微笑みかけていた。その表情には、目には、ひどくあたたかいものが満ちていた。クロウリーにはあたたかすぎて、肌が少し震えるのを感じたけれど、それが何かまだ分かっていなかった。  
思い出した途端、あのときと同じものが胸に押し寄せてきたが、今のクロウリーには大きすぎた。足もとが震えて、地に飲み込まれてしまいそうな気分になる。いっそそうなればいい。地獄に戻って、陰鬱な顔ぶれを見れば、こんな気分は一気に醒める。  
でもそうならなかった。都合良く地面が割れて墜ちていったりしない。墜ちるときは墜ちると思っていないときで、墜ちてほしいときには墜ちないものだ。クロウリーはただ、完璧な春の夜のなかにアジラフェルとベンチに座っていた。こちらを見るアジラフェルの目も、まったく助けにならなかった。クロウリーのなかで何かが膨らみ続ける。  
愛してるとクロウリーは思う。アジラフェルを愛してる。悪魔にそんなことが可能だとしたら、だ。悪魔は悪いことしかできないのだから、これも愛などというものではなく、きっと良くないものだ。  
クロウリーはボトルを掴み、ワインを煽ったが、胸のなかに膨れ上がったものを飲み込むことはできなかった。  
「……帰る」  
「えっ？」  
クロウリーが立ち上がろうとすると、アジラフェルは慌てて、腕を掴んだ。  
「何か嫌なものがあった？ 何かあったなら……話してほしい」  
アジラフェルは心配そうな声で訊いた。Tell me, my dear boyとアジラフェルは静かに言う。その声音は真摯で、クロウリーは何も言えなくなった。  
今日は何かが変だ、とクロウリーは思う。アジラフェルもクロウリーも。あたりは静かで、風はかすかに甘い花のかおりをのせていて、夜空には白く小さな星々がまたたいていた。アジラフェルは続ける。  
「……君の好きなものを選んだつもりだったんだ。食事もワインも……、以前君が好きだと言っていたから。嫌いなものがあった？ 教えてほしい」  
どうしてアジラフェルがそんなことをするのか分からなかった。好きだとは言わないのに？ 胸のうちで膨らみ続けるものを抑えつけるようにクロウリーは叫んだ。  
「バカ！ 合ってるよ！ 全部おれの好きなものばかりだ！」  
「そう、それはよかった。だったら……」  
胸のうちで膨れ上がった何かはクロウリーを圧迫する。クロウリーはやけくそになって言った。  
「アジラフェル、愛してる！ お前もおれのことを愛してるんだろ？」  
「クロウリー！ 私は……、その……」  
また否定するんだろうとクロウリーは思った。聞きたくなくて、胸ぐらを掴んで唇を押しつける。当たり屋の起こす事故みたいなキスだった。アジラフェルが目を見開くのが分かる。手を離してさっさと逃げ出そうとしたところを、アジラフェルに手首を掴まれた。  
それから起きたことはひどくゆっくりに感じられた。いや、実際そうだった。アジラフェルは片方の手で手首を掴んだまま、もう片方の手で頬に触れ、クロウリーのサングラスを外してしまった。たかがサングラスだ。だがひどく無防備になった気分がした。アジラフェルの宇宙みたいな青い瞳がまっすぐクロウリーを見つめている。アジラフェルの手から何か発しているみたいに、触れられた頬がぴりぴり疼く。それからアジラフェルの顔が近づいてきた。  
クロウリーは息を詰めていた。心臓なんかどうとでもなるのに狂ったように脈を刻む。アジラフェルの唇が唇に触れる。少し離れてまた触れる。繰り返し唇が優しく触れる、たったそれだけでクロウリーの内側は痛いほどに燃え上がった。クロウリーは詰めていた息を吐き出した。過敏になった唇に吐息が当たる。開いた唇と唇の濡れた粘膜が少しだけ触れる。  
アジラフェルがほしいとクロウリーは思った。燃え上がる体のなかをかき混ぜてほしいという欲望に支配されそうになる。ただ飢えていると自覚しただけだ。決して満たされない飢えはどこにも行き場がない。今、目の前にアジラフェルはいるのに、どこまでも遠く感じる。飢えは耐えがたくてどうしようもなくて、それなのに唇は甘くて、クロウリーから突き放すことはできなかった。  
やがてアジラフェルが唇を離して言った。  
「……クロウリー、泣かないで」  
泣いてなんかない。何を見てるんだ？とクロウリーは思ったが、声にならなかった。クロウリー、とアジラフェルは言った。  
「私も愛してる、ずっと前から。君の言うとおりだよ」  
アジラフェルのあたたかい手のひらがクロウリーの頬を撫でる。頬に突然現れた水分を拭う。  
「君も私を愛してると知ってるのに、いざ言おうと思ったら怖くなった。こんなに長く口に出さなかった。今口にしたら、君が何て思うのか分からなかった」  
だから君の好きなものを用意して……、それから君を愛してるって言おうと思ったんだよ。  
クロウリーはアジラフェルに抱きついた。それから顔を掴んでまたキスをした。舌を入れるとアジラフェルが驚いたような声を上げるのに構わず、天使の甘い口を味わう。いくらキスをしても足りない気がした。離してしまうと、もう二度と味わえない気がした。アジラフェルがクロウリーの舌の動きを真似て、口腔を探られて背筋がそそけだつ。クロウリーはアジラフェルにしがみついてうめいた。  
クロウリーはアジラフェルに腰を押しつけて揺らしていることにも、喉の奥から甘えたような声が漏らしていることにも気づいていなかった。  
帰ろうか、としばらくしてアジラフェルが言った。クロウリーはぼんやりとアジラフェルの顔を見つめた。アジラフェルはかすかに息を乱して頬を火照らせ、嬉しくてたまらないといった顔で微笑んでいた。  
アジラフェルはクロウリーにまたサングラスを掛けさせて、手を引っ張って立ちあがらせる。おかしなことにクロウリーの足は震えていた。  
しばらく手を繋いだまま歩くうちにクロウリーは正気が戻ってきた。アジラフェルは何を考えているのか、何を思ったのか……、自分がどんな顔をしていたのか。ひどく恥ずかしくなった。生娘みたいな反応だと思ったが、でも先ほどのアジラフェルの言葉を思い出すと、また足が震えそうになる。  
おかしなことに、アジラフェルの手のひらは少し汗ばんでいた。夜気は肌寒いし、そもそも天使は外気温は関係ない。そしてなぜかクロウリーの手のひらも熱くなっていた。歩きながら握る手がわずかに擦れる。相手の肌の熱さを覚える。指の腹、節、肉の厚み、皮膚の皺、……、すべての意識が握った手のひらに向かう。触れ合う指先だけが世界のすべてになってしまったようだった。


	2. Chapter 2

本屋に戻り、『CLOSED』の札が掛かったままの扉のなかに入るなり、クロウリーは言った。  
「アジラフェル、セックスしよう！」  
「クロウリー。私は……」  
クロウリーはアジラフェルから否定の言葉が出る前に急いでまくしたてた。  
「おれたちは人間の肉体を持ってる。この肉体を使ってこの世を楽しむのに何が悪い？ 料理だって音楽だって楽しんでるじゃないか。観劇だってするだろ？ 肉体の感覚を使って楽しんできたじゃないか」  
悪魔は誘惑するものだが、こんなのは誘惑じゃない。クロウリーはなんとか二人がセックスする理由を考えるのに必死だったけれど、同時にアジラフェルは断るだろうと思っていた。  
ところがアジラフェルは頷いた。  
「わかった」  
「えっ？」  
「しよう」  
クロウリーの腕に、アジラフェルのあたたかい手のひらが載せられる。アジラフェルが一歩進み、思わずクロウリーは一歩下がった。悪魔と天使がセックスしたらどうなるのか、急に不安になってきたのだ。  
「クロウリー？」  
「エンジェル、ちょっと、待ってくれ」  
「何？」  
アジラフェルは不思議そうにクロウリーを見て、何か言いたそうだったが、言わずにクロウリーの言葉を待った。  
「もし、もし、何かあったら……、だっておれは悪魔だ、それに」  
それに……、問題は山ほどあると思うが、咄嗟に出てこない。アジラフェルはこれまで、天使と悪魔が仲良く会話してるのを見られたら問題だと言ってきたじゃないか。それをクロウリーはバカバカしいと思ってはいたが、確かに、怒った上司たちが何をするかはあまり考えたくなかった。ただ、アジラフェルが友人であることを否定するのが嫌だと思っていた。  
「大丈夫だよ。君のことを愛してるんだから」  
何が大丈夫なのかさっぱり分からない。妙に確信を持ってアジラフェルは言った。  
「もし良くないことなら、とっくの昔に罰がくだってるよ。君も言っただろ、私に悪いことができるわけがないって」  
エデンの園で確かにクロウリーはそう言った。でもそれは皮肉をこめた言葉だった。クロウリーはちょっと笑ってしまった。  
「そうなると、おれがやることは全部悪いことになる」  
「それとも逆だったりして。君がいいことをして、私が悪いことをして」  
そう言ってアジラフェルは笑った。これもクロウリーの言葉だった。アジラフェルはクロウリーの手を握り、額をくっつけて言った。  
「ねぇ、大丈夫だよ。だって私は君のことをずっと愛してきたんだよ」  
「ずっ……」  
思わずクロウリーは言葉を詰まらせた。さっきも、君を愛してるというアジラフェルの言葉を聞いたが、その意味が頭に入ってこない。  
「そう、ずっと。だからこれは愛だよ」  
アジラフェルはふたたびクロウリーのサングラスを取って棚の上に置いてしまう。  
「きっと大丈夫だよ。君だって言ったじゃないか、私たちの側があるだけだって」  
それからアジラフェルはクロウリーにキスをした。  
アジラフェルとのキスはどうしてこんなに良いんだろうとクロウリーは思う。何もかも忘れてしまう。だってキスしているのだ、アジラフェルと。他のことはすべて些細なことで、アジラフェルの唇と、アジラフェルがこんなにそばにいるということだけが世界のすべてになってしまう。アジラフェルの唇はあたたかくてふわふわで甘い。  
外でキスする間に、頭のいい天使はキスのやり方とクロウリーの好みを覚えたらしい。アジラフェルの舌でたどたどしくも、感じる場所を舐められるとそれだけでどうにかなりそうになる。クロウリーはアジラフェルを強く抱き寄せて体を押しつける。アジラフェルの体も熱くなっているのが分かる。クロウリーは息荒く、アジラフェルの耳もとで囁いた。  
「エンジェル、ベッドに行こう」  
「……うん」  
二階に上がって使われていない寝室に入り、ちょっとした奇跡を使って埃を取り除く。ベッドの上で少しずつ互いの衣服を脱がせ合いながら、クロウリーはめまいがしそうだった。もうこのままでいいかと思ってたのに。アジラフェルに触れて、触れられている。  
アジラフェルの唇が首にキスをして、シャツをはだけさせた、クロウリーの薄っぺらい胸に愛おしそうに唇を寄せる。アジラフェルの手のひらは手を繋いで帰ったときよりも熱くなっていて、蛇の冷たい肌には熱すぎた。下着を脱ぐ前から、股間が痛いほど張りつめて爆発しそうだった。  
「エンジェル……」  
先に進みたいと思って名前を呼ぶと、顔を火照らせたアジラフェルが顔を上げてまた唇を重ねた。アジラフェルの口に入れた舌を甘噛みされ吸われて、クロウリーは体を震わせてうめいた。きっと天使の唾液には何かあるんだとクロウリーは思う。悪魔を弱らせて気持ちよく蕩けさせてしまう何か。手のひらも、体温も、何か奇跡を発してるに違いない。このまま続けたら服を着たまま達してしまいかねない。アジラフェルの、古いデザインの下着の紐を引っ張る。  
「ア、アジ、……」  
お互い震える手で下着をぎこちなく脱いで、直接肌と肌を触れ合わせる。  
「ん、ん……っ」  
熱いとクロウリーは思った。肌が熱い。アジラフェルはクロウリーの腹にキスをする。舌で腹を舐められてクロウリーの体は跳ねた。手のひらが宥めるように太ももを撫でる。クロウリーは脚をアジラフェルの体に回して引き寄せた。  
「エンジェル、……おれのなかに、入れてほしい、もしそうしたいなら」  
「うん」  
アジラフェルは微笑んだ。その笑顔にまた体が溶けそうになる。  
「クロウリー。もちろん。私もしたい」  
クロウリーは身を起こし脚を開き、指を鳴らして取り出した潤滑剤を指先につけて見せつけるように尻の穴に塗りつけた。本当にアジラフェルの前でこんなことをしてるなんて、まるで現実味がない。アジラフェルの、柔らかさだけではない、熱い何かのこもった目を見ていると、めまいを起こしそうになる。アジラフェルからそんな視線を向けられたことなんてない。指が震える。肉体から離れてしまいそうだ。クロウリーは目を逸らして、なるべく早く広げるように指を動かした。アジラフェルが震える太ももを優しく撫でる。  
「クロウリー、良かったら私にもさせて」  
「……わかった」  
クロウリーは息を吐いた。  
しかし結論から言うと、それは失敗だった。  
バークリー・スクウェアでキスしたときからクロウリーはアジラフェルと繋がりたくてたまらなかったのだ。さっさと天使に乗っかって入れるべきだった。焦れた肉体の求めることでもあるが、それ以上にアジラフェルと触れ合うことが叶うと思っていなかった。それなのに、ここに来てアジラフェルは時間を掛けている。  
初め、アジラフェルはおそるおそるといった体で、慎重すぎるほど慎重に潤滑剤をつけた指の腹で何度も穴の縁を撫で、なかなか入れようともしないので、クロウリーは笑ってしまって、さっさと動かすように言って腰を振った。アジラフェルは少し赤くなって、傷つけたらいけないと思ってともごもごつぶやいた。それからアジラフェルはクロウリーの体に丹念に触れて、どこにどう触れたら気持ちいいのか探っていった。稀書を丁寧に扱う指はたちまち前立腺を知り、そこを弄られると弱いということを知った。唇ともう片方の手もじっとしてきたわけではない。首を、胸を、腹を、脚を、指先で触れ口づけ、舐めていった。触れられ弄られた皮膚がかっかと熱を持って疼くように思う。やっぱり天使の唾液と指には何かあるんだとクロウリーは思う。  
最初こそ慎重さに笑っていたクロウリーだったが、次第に余裕もなくなり、無意識にアジラフェルの肩にしがみついていた。  
「ア、アジラフェル、もうい、から、入れろ」  
アジラフェルの指を受け入れた穴はもう十分に柔らかくなっていた。膝裏から太ももの裏に口づけていたアジラフェルは顔を上げた。  
「クロウリー、もう少し……触っていてもいいかな」  
クロウリーは唸った。もうこれ以上待つのは嫌だが、アジラフェルの、美味しいタルトがあるので食べに行きたいというときのような表情には弱かった。なにしろ天使がこの世を楽しもうというのだ、悪魔としては望むところだろう？ それが食べ物じゃなくてクロウリー自身の体だというのが問題だった。  
「クロウリー、……ずっと触れてみたかったんだ。君を愛してると自覚する前からずっと。そのときは自分でもなぜか分からなかった。でも自覚すると、ときどき考えてしまった。君の肌はどこも冷たいのか、触れたらどんな感触なのか。君の体を隅々まで触れて舐めて……、味わって、愛してみたかった。私が触れてもずっと冷たいままなのか。触れると柔らかくなるのか。今触れてみて君の体が熱くなって柔らかくなるのが分かったけど……、もう少し触れたい。もちろん君が嫌なら構わないよ、でも……」  
顔を赤く火照らせながらもアジラフェルの言葉は止まらず、その視線は舐めるようにクロウリーの体を見つめていた。恥ずかしさに体が火照り始める。クロウリーは叫んだ。  
「わ、わかった！ わかったから！ 少しだけな、気が済んだらさっさと突っ込め」  
アジラフェルが少し笑う気配がする。  
「ありがとう」  
また天使の甘い唇が降りてくる。指で撫でられると、火照った肌がさらに発熱する。クロウリーはアジラフェルに深く口づけされながら、うめいた。唇を甘噛みされ、乳首を指の腹で撫でられ、太くて丸っこい指の腹で前立腺を小刻みに刺激されて、クロウリーは全身を強張らせた。奥から熱くて甘い何かが込み上げてくる。強張った体は中の指をなお締めつけようとする。しばらく耐えようとしていたが、やっぱりもうだめだとクロウリーは思った。アジラフェルの肩を掴んで引き剥がした。  
「アジラフェル！ も、いいから、それ以上されたらイく！」  
情けなくも悪魔がそう叫ぶと、アジラフェルは少し体を離してクロウリーの下半身を見た。  
「クロウリー。でも……、まだなんじゃないかな」  
「えっ、なに言って」  
アジラフェルの手がクロウリーの性器を包む。確かにそこは柔らかいままだった。さっきの感覚は中でイきそうになっていたということに気づく。  
「こっちはあまり触っていなかったね」  
ごめん、すぐに終わるのは嫌だったからとアジラフェルは言って、性器を扱き始めた。  
「あ、アジ、あ、そん、……っ！」  
放置されていたペニスへの刺激にクロウリーは体を仰け反らせた。アジラフェルの腕を掴むが、自分でも止めたいのか促したいのか分からない。アジラフェルは強張った薄い腹にキスをし、徐々に下に向かう。熱い唇が脇腹にキスをし、臍にキスをする。太ももの根もとに甘く噛みつき舐め、そして舌にペニスの根もとを舐められ、亀頭を舐められた。技巧があるわけじゃない。ただカウパー液を垂らす先っぽを舐められているだけだ。体の隅々まで触れて舐めたいと言ったアジラフェルが本当にそんな場所を舐めるとは思わなかった。  
「ア、アジラ……っ、あ、あう……っ！」  
中に入れられた指を動かされて、めまいがするほど感じた。先ほどよりも急速に体が高みへ向かっていく。  
「も、も……っ、だめ、アジ、い、いっ……っ！」  
急にアジラフェルの手と唇が離れていく。  
「あ、アジラフェル……っ！」  
いきなり置き去りにされてひくつく体をアジラフェルは撫でてなだめた。あたたかい手で腹を撫で、太ももを撫でられると、少しずつ落ち着いてくる。クロウリーは恨みがましく天使の顔を見つめた。  
「な、なんで……」  
「クロウリー、大丈夫？」  
こいつはわざとやってんじゃないだろうかとクロウリーは思った。  
「もういいから、なんでもいいからはやく！ さっきからとっとと入れろって言ってるだろ！」  
「わかった」  
アジラフェルは少し微笑んでいて呆けた顔をしているとクロウリーは思った。アジラフェルはクロウリーの頬を撫でて、それからクロウリーの脚を開かせるとゆっくりと入れていった。  
「……っ」  
アジラフェルのペニスはその指に似て太かった。指で慣らされた穴が限界まで広がっていくのが分かる。  
「あ、アジラ……っ」  
アジラフェルがゆっくり動き始める。先ほど指の腹で弄られた前立腺は過敏になっているのか、圧迫されたままゆっくり出し入れされるだけで腰が溶けそうだった。クロウリーは天使の肩に強くしがみついた。  
肩も背中もすっかり汗ばんで熱くなって掴んだ手が滑りそうだ。クロウリーの体も同じだった。どこもかしこも熱くて汗に濡れている。肉体を持っているとはいえ、天使と悪魔がこんなふうに熱くなって汗をかくなんておかしなことだ。クロウリーは手を伸ばし、両脚を天使の腰に回して強く抱きしめた。アジラフェルはクロウリーの喉もとで荒く熱い息を吐いている。クロウリーも同じだった。  
「クロウリー、クロウリー」  
すごい、と震えて小さな声が感嘆を漏らす。ちゅっちゅっと、アジラフェルは喉もとに甘いキスを落とした。ゆっくりとした腰の動きは焦れったいほど変わらず、クロウリーは腰を揺らして、なんとかもっと刺激を得ようとしていた。  
「は、ク、クロウリー……っ」  
君のなか、きもちいい、とアジラフェルが上擦った声を漏らす。人がこうする理由がようやく本当の意味で分かったなどというので笑いそうになったが、笑う余裕はなかった。気持ちいいならもっと強く動いてほしい。  
「アジ、ラフェル……、も、もっと」  
クロウリーは天使に抱きついて、火照った頬に頬を擦りつけた。アジラフェルはクロウリーの膝を押し返して、少し入れる角度を変えた。  
「は、ひ……っ！」  
ゆっくりとした速度は変わらないまま、指の腹で弄られて弱かった場所を正確に柔らかく押されてクロウリーは息を詰めた。腹の奥にまた何かが溜まり始める。さっきアジラフェルの指で到達しそうになった何か。ぐずぐず体が溶けていって、繋がっている箇所だけになったようだった。  
「クロウリー、ずっとこうしていたい。何日、でも」  
「ア、アジ……っ、い、……っ」  
クロウリーは言葉にならず頷いた。天使と悪魔なのだからきっと可能だ。何日でもいい。何ヵ月だって、何年だって。六千年に比べたら些細な時間だろ？  
ずっと、とアジラフェルは言った。  
「ずっとずっと、君のことを愛してた。こうしてみたかった、君も？ きみのこと、あいしてる」  
「おれも……、っ」  
アジラフェルが甘いキスをする。悪魔なんだから、愛なんて、きっとエロスしか理解できない。アジラフェルは天使なのだから、その愛はアガペーだ。お互いの持つ気持ちは絶対に分かり合えず、繋がりっこない。それなのに、今こうして二人の体は一つに繋がっていて、同じ快楽の波に揺さぶられていて、その口づけは胸が痛くなるほど甘かった。  
口づけの合間にもっと強く、と頼めば、アジラフェルはようやく腰を強く突き上げ始めた。  
「あ、あぅ、あ、あ……っ、は……、い……っ」  
長い間、指で弄られ、緩やかに揺さぶられ続けていた体はたちまち限界を迎えてしまう。もうイく、とクロウリーは訴えた。早くイきたい、まだイきたくないと相反する欲望が湧き起こって、腹のうちで渦巻く。  
急にアジラフェルの体が離れていく。また手が太ももを、頭をなだめるように撫でる。クロウリーは喪失感に叫んでアジラフェルにしがみついた。  
「ご、ごめん、泣かないで」  
まだ終わらせたくないのかと、とアジラフェルが言うのをクロウリーは聞いていなかった。ただアジラフェルがふたたび入ってくるのを感じて安堵する。もう離れないよう、前にも増してしっかりと、手と脚で天使の体を抱きしめる。今度こそアジラフェルは止まらなかった。どうしようもなく人間的で、肉体的で、それでいてこれ以上なく結びついていた。この世界で上もなく下もなく、たった二人、一つになる。六千年のときもこの一瞬の前には時間の意味をなくし、永遠と一瞬は同じ意味になっていた。  
あのとき、君と分かち合いたいと思った。君としか分かち合えないと思ったから。  
あのとき、君と二人、ともにいた。  
今、君と二人、ともにいる。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square」の歌詞を改めて見たとき、うわーーーっとなってしまったのは、恋の歌であることは分かっていたけど、「確かにあの夜私たちは会ったよね」という内容だったからです。  
> 6000年間愛し合ってきたというドラマの最後で流れる歌が、「ずっと愛し合ってきたね」という恋の歌じゃなくて「あのとき、あのひととき、私たちは一緒にいたね」という、恋の一瞬を歌った歌なんです。  
> アジクロちゃんは6000年愛のメモリーがあるけど、その長い時間にも増して、あのとき君と一緒にいたよねという…!?  
> 数日間あまりのエモさに戻って来れませんでした。  
> 深読みですけど！！！
> 
> ※以下適当訳  
> 「あの夜、僕たちは会った。  
> 空中に魔法があふれてた。  
> リッツで天使たちが食事して、  
> バークリー・スクウェアでナイチンゲールが鳴いていた。  
> 僕が正しいかもしれないし、間違ってるかもしれないけど、  
> 誓って言える、  
> 君が振り返って微笑んだこと、  
> バークリー・スクウェアでナイチンゲールが鳴いていたこと。
> 
> 街の通りは星で舗装されていて、  
> とてもロマンチックだった。  
> それから僕たちはキスをして、おやすみと言った。  
> バークリー・スクウェアでナイチンゲールが鳴いていた。
> 
> バークリー・スクウェアでナイチンゲールが鳴いていた。  
> 僕はそこにいたから知ってるんだ、バークリー・スクウェアに、あの夜に」
> 
> ※これは短いバージョンの歌詞っぽいですが、Spotify内でいくつか聴くと、これ歌ってる人が多かったように思います。


End file.
